ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebris
Tenebris '(50,000 BBY - January 4th 4 ABY) was the Dark Lord of 100-1 as well as the leader of both his Empire and the Crime Syndicate. Biography Early Life Tenebris was born on Apokolips in 50,000 BBY. In 49,989 BBY, Tenebris went to Menussa with his parents. While at a spaceport, Earthquakia attacked. Tenebris was bitten by Earthquakia before the giant snake was contained. The bite began flooding Tenebris's blood with evil, cementing his turn into the Dark Lord. During his childhood, he met and befriended Kalibak, who may have been his only true friend throughout his life. Tenebris was able to hold off the effects of the bite until 49,189 BBY, when he set fire to a school on Reachworld, something he would never have done before. A Reach was badly burnt trying to stop the fire. He wasn't caught for the fire. In 49,052 BBY, Tenebris committed his first murder, that of a government official from Numericon. Like the fire, he got away with it. Tenebris continued carrying out small arson attacks and murders for some time, planning everything in advance so that he would get away with it every time. The only ones who knew of his killing spree and arson attacks were his parents. Murder of his Parents By 48,889 BBY, Tenebris's father had decided enough was enough. He tried to detain his son, only for Tenebris to pull out a Radion knife and kill his father, fully succumbing to the evil and embracing his Dark Lord destiny. His mother saw the murder and tried to run, but Tenebris caught up to her and killed her with the same blade. Terrorizing the Universe In 47,576 BBY, Tenebris left Apokolips with his longtime friend Kalibak, and together they began terrorizing the universe. In 46,841 BBY, they came into conflict with Orion for the first time. They almost killed Orion before backup arrived and they fled. Forming Empires At some point before 36,453 BBY, the Infinite Empire was formed. Tenebris secretly played a part in forming the Empire, with the intention of them conquering Galaxy 2 for him, and then he'd completely take over the Empire and Galaxy 2 for himself. By 25,200 BBY, the Infinite Empire had collapsed. Tenebris took some of the Empire's remains (along with the remains of Xim's Empire) and slowly began building them into his own, better Empire. By 22,000 BBY, Tenebris had formed most of his Empire. He appointed Kalibak as the 2nd-in-command. He recruited Volstagg as a general. He also travelled to the Dark Island on Pepar and created Kozu as another general. Meanwhile, Elder Furi and Lord Garmadon realized Tenebris was the Dark Lord and the Chosen One wasn't around yet, so they needed to find a way to stop and preserve him until the Chosen One arrived. They formed a Rebellion to fight Tenebris's Empire. Empire vs Rebellion ''To be added Battle of Coruscant To be added Freedom To be added First Final Battle To be added Second Final Battle To be added Third Final Battle To be added Fourth Final Battle To be added Fifth Final Battle and Death While Tenebris had the Crime Syndicate fight the Justice League on Pepar, Amy and Danko confronted Tenebris himself on Vilgaxia, where he had gone to protect his final Horcrux. Tenebris remarked how he had chosen Vilgaxia because one of his favourite Dark Lords, Vilgax, was from that planet in his universe, although in his universe, it was called Murray. Amy told Tenebris that their conflict was about to end once and for all, to which Tenebris agreed. He blasted Danko with Makuta Energy, then attacked Amy. Knowing Danko was the best chance of destroying the last Horcrux, Amy forcefully flew Tenebris away from the planet. They began fighting through space, with Amy trying to keep Tenebris as far away from the Horcrux as possible. Their fight took them across Galaxy 4 and into Galaxy 5, with the fight being seen by the populations of the planets they passed. Both of them were at the fastest and strongest they had ever been, with several of their attacks causing asteroids to shatter and nearby planets to mildly shake. Amy and Tenebris's fight ended with them crashing on Gallifrey, on the site of the future city of Arcadia. Amy fired a beam of Matoran Energy at Tenebris, which he met with a beam of Makuta Energy. At that moment, Tenebris's final Horcrux was destroyed by Danko on Vilgaxia (with the help of the Doctor), causing Tenebris to falter as he felt the effects of part of his soul being destroyed. In this moment, Amy overpowered him, starting to overload him with Matoran Energy. Tenebris began forcing Makuta Energy out of his body and into a concentrated beam as a last ditch attack. However, the Doctor arrived in the TARDIS with the other Justice League Founders. Seeing this was the chance to end the Dark Lord, the other Founders fired whatever beams they could at him. With his body saturated with Matoran Energy and drained of Makuta Energy, along with his soul being so badly damaged, Tenebris was too weak to fight back efficiently. The Founder's attacks overpowered him, filling him with more Matoran Energy, White Lantern Energy, Destruction Energy, Elemental Energy and even more. Tenebris's body was unable to take anymore, and was finally destroyed, killing him in a small explosion of energy. Legacy Shortly after Tenebris died, Magor appeared to the Justice League, impressed with them for being the first to kill a Dark Lord. He prepared to recreate the Multiverse again, but the Founders managed to talk him out of it. Magor agreed to let 100-1 die a natural death in trillions of years as a reward for the first Dark Lord death. Upon his death, Tenebris's soul became trapped in the Realm of the Dead because of his use of Horcruxes. If he had not made them, he would have gone on to Netherrealm. His soul was unable to move throughout the Realm, condemned to suffer for the rest of time. With Tenebris's death, Lord Vortech was released from his extra-dimensional prison. Vortech's actions led to the Dimensions Crisis. In the months following his death, a group called the Noctem Alliance sought to time travel to Tenebris's death to save him. Their plan ultimately failed thanks to the Justice League and Clifford DeVoe, although it set into motion events that would lead to the Legion of Doom forming, as well as the Enlightenment. The Dark Lord of 100-2, Nadakhan, would surface on August 23rd 5 ABY. Nadakhan's actions further led to the Blackest Night Prophecy being completed, as well as the Infinity Stones and Infinity Gems coming together. In the future, the city of Arcadia is built on the site of Tenebris's death. A memorial is built to commemorate the Fifth Final Battle and everyone who died at the hands of Tenebris. Needless to say, Tenebris's actions had massive consequences for the Multiverse at large. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Apokoliptian Physiology: ''To be added'' * Dark Lord Physiology: ''To be added'' * 'Darkness: '''Tenebris wielded the power of Darkness. ** '''Absolute Darkness: '''Tenebris could create a field of impenetrable darkness. He could trap people within a sphere of darkness. ** '''Corruption Inducement: '''Tenebris could corrupt people and objects, turning them pale grey. People who he corrupted would also have glowing purple eyes. ** '''Dark Energy Generation: '''Tenebris could generate dark energy, which he used to attack enemies, mostly in the form of beams. ** '''Darkness Breath: '''When in his dragon form, Tenebris could breathe darkness, commonly as an attack. Abilities * '''Master Combatant: '''Tenebris was a masterful combatant, able to go toe-to-toe with many of his opponents. Former Weapons and Equipment * Golden Armour * Horcrux 1 * Horcrux 2 * Horcrux 3 * Horcrux 4 * Horcrux 5 * Makuta Stone * Vibranium Armour Former Powers * '''Immortality: '''Via Horcruxes, Tenebris was able to survive being stabbed by the Blade of the World and complete destruction in the First, Second, Third and Fourth Final Battles. Each time, he was reduced to a spirit form while he slowly regained his strength. However, after his 5 Horcruxes were destroyed, he became vulnerable to death again. Weaknesses * '''Arrogant: '''Tenebris was incredibly arrogant. His arrogance was key to his downfall, as the way the Chosen One Prophecy had unfolded indicated he would win the Fifth Final Battle. As a result, he became careless in that battle, believing he would win no matter what happened. * '''Matoran Energy: '''As a Dark Lord, Tenebris was naturally weak to Matoran Energy. Without his Horcruxes to keep him alive, prolonged exposure to Matoran Energy could kill him. * '''Radion: '''As an Apokoliptian, Tenebris was weak to Radion. Gallery Tenebris version 1.png|Tenebris's original form Tenebris (Spirit).png|Tenebris as a spirit Tenebris (Dragon).png|Tenebris as a Dragon Tenebris (Spirt Body).png|Tenebris's spirit body Tenebris (Armour).png|Tenebris's armour Tenebris 2.png|Tenebris's final form Trivia * Tenebris's appearance and power of Darkness comes from the Overlord from ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * Tenebris's homeworld of Apokolips is from DC Comics. * Similar to Lord Voldemort, due to his use of Horcruxes, Tenebris's soul is trapped 'in Limbo' in the Realm of the Dead, unable to move on. * Tenebris was the first Dark Lord who was ever truly defeated (not counting Remnants), as the previous 99 all killed their Chosen Ones. Nadakhan became the second to be defeated almost 3 years later. Amy Nicai was directly involved in both of their deaths, making her the only Chosen One to successfully kill any Dark Lord. Category:100-1 Category:Apokoliptian Category:Dark Lord Category:Apokolips Category:50,000 BBY Births Category:4 ABY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Crime Syndicate Category:Infinite Empire Category:Tenebris' Empire Category:Darkness